Nom d'une p'tit maraudeur en carton !
by Lady Elly
Summary: Bienvenues sous le chapiteau du cirque Maraudeurs and co.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre I : Requiem pour un croissant.

« Où est passé mon croissant, bordel de merde ?! »

A la table des Gryffondor, les bavardages cessèrent aussitôt. Les élèves encore à moitié endormis une demie seconde plus tôt – voire totalement pour certains- s'étaient tous relevés d'un bon dans une sorte de ola collective digne des plus grand match de Quidditch. A l'extrémité droite, près de la porte de la Grande Salle, Sirius Black observait son assiette vide sans comprendre. Personne n'osait plus dire un mot. Tous savait pertinemment que le premier qui oserait ne serait-ce qu'entrouvrir les lèvres s'attirerait les foudres du Maraudeur, et ça – la propension de masochistes dans la maison de Gryffondor étant pour le moins faible – personne ne le désirait vraiment ; car, c'est bien connu, rien n'est plus imprévisible qu'un Black sans son croissant.

- Qui est l'espèce de Veracrasse moisi qui a piqué mon croissant ? C'était le dernier !

- Tu vas encore nous les briser longtemps, Black ? Maugréa une voix étouffée.

Sirius, yeux mi-clos et sourcils froncés, tourna lentement la tête dans un archétype parfait du cow-boy qu'on provoque en duel – ne manquait plus que la motte de foin roulant en arrière plan. Juste derrière lui, du haut de son mètre cinquante-deux, Nanna Halvorsen lui faisait face. Un sourire narquois on ne peut plus agaçant dessiné au coin des lèvres, elle agitait sous son nez le reste de la désormais défunte pâtisserie – paix à son âme.

- Tu vas payer de ta vie l'outrage que tu as infligé à mon humble personne, Nanna Mouskouri.

- Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça, Black, et je te colle la langue au palais avec un sortilège de glue perpétuelle – Merlin sait que ça nous fera des vacances méritées.

- Nanna Mouskouri. Nanna Mouskouri. Nanna Mouskouri. Nanna Mouskouri …

Il est de ces scènes d'une violence extrême – et c'est peu de le dire – qu'il vaut mieux censurer grâce à l'une de ces utiles ellipses narratives (eh oui, l'auteur de fanfictions est tout puissant). Bref, le fait est, que le soir même, Sirius, Nanna et – allez savoir pourquoi – James se dirigeaient avec une joie, ô combien dissimulée, vers les cachots en vue de leurs cent vingt minutes de bonheur à eux (autrement dit, en vue de leur deux heures de retenue quasi-quotidiennes). Argus Rusard, le sympathique concierge de Poudlard, avait sortit d'on ne sait où, trente-six chaudrons rouillés ; chaudrons qui, soit dit en passant, avaient macérés de très longues années dans la crasse des bas-fond du château. Bien évidemment, Rusard, dans un accès de compassion envers nos trois pauvres élèves, n'avait rien trouvé de moins éprouvant que de leur donner l'agréable tâche de remettre tout ce joli tas de ferraille à neuf.

- Vos baguettes ! Grommela-t-il, alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle mal éclairée.

- Oh, voyons Argus. Tenta Sirius en flanquant une grande claque qui se voulait amicale – bien qu'un peu trop forte pour l'être réellement – entre les deux omoplates de leur geôlier. Je suis sûr que l'on peut trouver un moyen de négocier. Après tout, on commence à bien se connaître tout les deux.

James tenta de réprimer comme il le pu son fou rire naissant. Sirius avait décidemment un chic incontestable pour dire des âneries aussi grosses qu'un hippogriffe sans perdre son sérieux. Mais ce n'était pas si étonnant en fin de compte ; n'est pas Maraudeurs qui veut, allons. James secoua la tête, histoire de se remettre les idées en place, et passa, pour la trois cent quarante huitième fois depuis le début de la journée, sa main dans la masse éparse qui lui servait de chevelure.

- Gardez vos familiarités pour les Potter, Lupin et autres zozos du même genre, Black. Couina Rusard en arrachant littéralement des mains de Nanna sa baguette étincelante de propreté. Je veux du clinquant, je veux du luisant. Vous allez frotter, jeunes délinquants. Frotter, frotter, frotter. Et croyez bien que vous ne partirez d'ici que lorsque tout cela sera terminé.

- Et si on tombe de fatigue ? Larmoya James en attrapant la manche du concierge. Et si en tombant, je renverse un chaudron. Et si le chaudron est rempli de produit détergeant. Et si Sirius glisse à cause du produit et qu'il entraîne Nanna dans sa chute. Et si en tombant, ils m'écrasent et que je me casse le bras. Comment je ferais pour attraper le Vif d'or, moi ? COMMENT ?

La porte claqua.

Nanna jeta un regard exaspéré sur ses deux camarades et soupira longuement. Qu'avait-elle fait de si terrible pour qu'on lui inflige la compagnie de deux abrutis de cette catégorie ? D'accord, elle avait parfois malencontreusement oublié de payer quelques confiseries chez Honeydukes – pas grand-chose évidemment, l'équivalant d'une poignée de gallions, quoi. Elle avait aussi, de temps en temps, abusé de la grande intelligence de son amie Lily, copiant honteusement ses devoirs de potions. Pis, il est vrai que Bellatrix Lestrange avait plusieurs fois failli perdre la vie par sa faute. Mais si on mettait de coté ces petits événements compromettants - trois fois rien en vérité, des détails - n'avait-elle pas été une sorcière exemplaire ? Nanna se laissa nonchalamment glisser sur un vieux fauteuil de chintz défoncé, posé dans un coin sombre du cachot.

- N'empêche que je comprends toujours pas pourquoi je suis là. Se plaignit James.

- Sans doute que cette vieille peau doit être jaloux de ton charme ravageur Jamesi-chou. Supposa Sirius en battant ridiculement des cils.

- Ouais, ça doit être ça. Dis, tu crois quand même pas qu'il a des vues sur Lily ?

- Ah ! Pitié ! Pas encore ces images dans ma tête ! J'crois que je vais vomir…

- Heurk. T'as raison. Vaut mieux pas y penser.

- T'imagines ? Ria Sirius, avant de se lancer dans une imitation grossière du concierge. Hé, Lily, tu veux voir mon manche à balai ?

- SIRIUS !

Le plus étrangement du monde – eh oui, la communauté magique regorge d'évènements inexpliqués – un grimoire s'écrasa sur le crâne de Sirius, exactement entre ses deux yeux, tandis qu'un chaudron, qui s'était découvert la subite envie de voler, se fracassa contre le mur à quelques centimètres de lui. Sirius, les mains plaquées sur son front, s'écroula par terre en hurlant comme un dément. Il se mit à rouler sur lui-même pendant plusieurs secondes – après tout, le ridicule ne tue pas – sous le regard atterré de Nanna. James, lui, feignant la susceptibilité, s'était lancé dans une lutte acharnée contre lui-même (qui n'avait rien à envier à celle du sexuel Anakin Skywalker dans son jeune âge), le but étant bien évidemment de ne pas exploser de rire devant le spectacle de son ami tout juste bon pour un séjour prolongé à Ste Mangouste.

Si on faisait l'économie des projectiles magnétiquement attirés par le beau visage du jeune Black, le reste de la retenue se passa sans encombre. Sur les coups de deux heures du matin, après bien plus de deux heures de nettoyage intensif – merci la mère Grattesec – nos trois jeunes gens regagnèrent enfin la salle commune de Gryffondor, épuisés, éreintés, dormant littéralement debout, si ce n'est James qui rampait depuis le cinquième étage.

Ainsi, la vie s'écoulait paisiblement à Poudlard.

Les James Potter super-star-locale-de-Quidditch-qui-auraient-pu-faire-une-pub-pour-le-gel-effet-saut-du-lit-de-Vilvel-Dop-mais-sans-le-gel couraient encore et toujours après les Lily Evans. Les Sirius Black redoublaient d'intelligence dans leur bêtise. Les Peter Pettigrow ne servaient toujours à rien. Quant au nez des Serverus Rogue, ils sécrétaient toujours de substance huileuse.


	2. Chapitre II : Et les Rémus Lupin, alors

Chapitre II : Et les Rémus Lupin, alors ?

L'heure du cours de divination avait toujours été le moment rêvé pour les résumés de week-end, ragots et autres baratins en tout genre. Tout y circulait, de l'annonce des nouveaux couples aux pronostics des résultats du prochain match de Quidditch. Des paris avaient même été pris concernant la nouvelle farce qui serait mise sur pieds par les Maraudeurs – la plus probable étant la coupe prochaine des cheveux de Lucius Malefoy et l'élaboration, avec ces derniers, d'une perruque pour dissimuler aux yeux du monde l'abominable vision du crâne gras de Serverus Rogue. Mais ce jour-là, une rumeur au croustillant tout particulier circulait de rang en rang pour le plus grand bonheur des Poufsouffles – tous très intéressés, cela va sans dire, par le cours du professeur de sciences divinatoires.

« Nahema, tu connais pas la dernière ? »

La principale concernée plongea un regard avide d'intérêt sur sa camarade de classe. Nahema devait bien l'avouer, les persiflages, c'était son dada – oui, exactement comme le Quinté : on a tous à y gagner. Alors qu'elle continuait de griffonner les coins vierges de son parchemin – s'il en restait encore quelques uns - elle fit furtivement signe à la sorcière de prendre la parole.

« Bon. Cale-toi bien sur ton pouf, tu vas finir par terre tant ce que j'ai à te raconter est énorme. »

« Aller, arrête tes petits suspens à quatre mornilles, Artémis. » Ria Nahema en faisant un grand geste de la main, tâchant par la même occasion d'encre noir, sa robe, celle de sa voisine et le sol de la salle.

« Très bien, très bien. Tu vois ce Gryffondor qui à toujours l'air fatigué, le préfet là… »

« Lupin. » Précisa-t-elle, en plissant faiblement les sourcils alors qu'elle tentait, non sans difficultés, de réparer les dégats causés par sa plume.

« Tu as sans doute remarquée ses absences répétitives, non ? »

Nahema fronça du nez. Passaient les médisances sur n'importe quel élève lambda du château – et en particulier lorsqu'elles concernaient cette tête d'âne bâté de Peter Pettigrow - mais quand il s'agissait de Rémus Lupin, c'était une toute autre paire de manche. Elle frotta un peu plus vivement les deux pans de tissus de sa robe entre eux, ne sachant pas vraiment – pour le première fois, du haut de ses presque dix-sept ans de curiosité déplacée – si elle désirait vraiment entendre la suite ou se pencher plutôt sur l'art et la manière de prédire l'avenir dans de vieilles rognures d'ongles de pied.

« Eh bien, nous nous sommes très sérieusement penchez, mon cher Watson et moi-même, sur la question. » Continua Artémis en désignant d'un léger mouvement de tête, une petite fille du nom d'Emerald Landaulet, avachie sur sa table comme un vieux flan périmé. « Et il se trouve, que les dates de pleines lunes correspondent très exactement à ses moments de faiblesse. Oui, Miss Johnson, le brillant Rémus Lupin ne serait rien d'autre qu'un loup-garou. C'est à faire dresser les cheveux sur la… »

« Ecoute-moi bien, Artémis. » Gronda soudain Nahema d'une voix plus grave que d'ordinaire. « Les conneries de ce genre, tu te les gardes.»

Oui, décidemment, quand il s'agissait de Rémus, tout était différent. Nahema passa sa main sur sa nuque et pencha légèrement la tête en arrière. Lui, un loup-garou ? Une espèce de touffe de poils hirsute et assoiffée de sang ? Impossible. Comment un sorcier qui se jette dans le lac à la vue d'une guêpe un peu plus grosse que la moyenne – joli plongeon soit dit en passant – pouvait-il, une fois par mois, avoir l'irrésistible envie de se faire un barbecue géant avec des morceaux de mollets humains.

Comme toujours, il s'en disait des choses insensées en cours de divination. Une espèce de bourdonnement stupide auquel personne ne prêtait vraiment attention. Qui s'y intéressait, au fond, à la nouvelle conquête d'Ethan Rosier – merde, c'était qui déjà ? Ah, oui Kaliska. Vingt et unième sur la liste de proies potentielles du Serpentard. Nom inconnu, bonne élève, jolie il faut bien l'avouer… Bref, tout le monde s'en contrefoutait le plus royalement du monde. Pis, qui aurait pu gober une idiotie pareille ? Personne, voyons. Il ne pouvait pas exister à Poudlard de cas recensés de débilité profonde aussi aiguë. De toute évidence, Rémus n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Et pourtant.

Quelques étages plus bas, confortablement glissé sous les draps blancs de son lit à l'infirmerie, Rémus Lupin agonisait. Une sorte de plainte guttural – qui ressemblait à si m'éprendre à un ronronnement - s'éleva d'entre les couvertures, d'où ne dépassait que la bouille livide – pour ne pas dire Nick-Quasi-Sans-Têtesque - du préfet de Gryffondor.

« Ah, je vais mourir. »

« Voyons, ne dîtes pas d'ânerie mon garçon. » S'amusa l'infirmière en déposant sur la table de chevet une tasse d'où s'échappait des volutes de fumée rougeâtre. « Je vous avez connu plus lucide. Aller, buvez votre potion maintenant. Vous verrez, ça ira mieux dans quelques minutes. »

Rémus du reconnaître qu'il exagérait un peu. Sa réaction relevait plus du Padfoot infantile que de son moi habituel. Décidé à ne pas perdre contenance, il se redressa et empoigna la tasse déposée à sa droite. Par Merlin tout puissant, ce que ça pouvait empester ce truc ! Le visage du sorcier se tordit en une grimace de dégoût – grimace, qui, si elle avait été immortalisée et accrochée dans le hall d'entrée, aurait fait perdre toute crédibilité à Rémus pour le reste de sa scolarité ; si ce n'est pour les dix prochaines années à venir. D'une traite, il avala la mixture dont le goût n'avait vraiment rien à envier à l'odeur. Ni à la texture d'ailleurs, c'était quoi au juste ce truc visqueux ? De la bave ? Rémus secoua vivement la tête. Il était sans doute judicieux de ne pas s'attarder sur la provenance on ne peut plus douteuse des ingrédients, sous peine de tout recracher lamentablement aux pieds de Madame Pomfresh. Allez savoir pourquoi, Rémus était persuadé qu'elle n'apprécierait que très moyennement la chose. Plutôt étrange, non ? Sur ces pensées hautement philosophiques, Rémus retourna se lover dans sa tanière, autrement dit, Rémus plongea tête la première sous la dizaine de couvertures qui le recouvrait sans réussir à le réchauffer.

« Oh, regarde Padfoot. Comme c'est bizaaaarre. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est à ton avis ? »

Rémus sentit quelque chose de dur s'enfoncer douloureusement entre ses côtes. Décidemment, il devait être maudit. Cela faisait quoi, un petit quart d'heure qu'il était enfin parvenu à s'endormir. Et alors qu'il s'était trouvé à deux doigts de monter sur scène pour accompagner les Bizar'Sisters au tambourin – oui, Rémus Lupin, derrière sa sagesse apparente, cachait bon nombres de fantasmes plus étranges les uns que les autres – une bande de brutes bien familière s'amusaient à lui placer des coups de baguettes à des endroits incongrus.

« Je ne sais pas trop » Reprit James, qui tâtait toujours Moony du bout de sa baguette magique.

« Tu crois que c'est vivant ? » Demanda Sirius faussement anxieux.

« Aucune idée mais en tout cas c'est tout flasque. »

« OBJET MOU DE PROVENANCE INCONNUE REPERE AU TROISIEME ETAGE. »

« C'est peut-être une nouvelle variété de limace géante ? » Tenta Peter entre deux couinements qui, à priori, n'étaient rien d'autre que deux des éclats de rire.

« Ou alors peut-être est-ce l'une des innombrables victimes du vil Snivellius, bête pestilentielle des bas-fond de Poudlard ? » Continua James d'une voix de présentateur radio. « La légende raconte qu'il suffit de croiser son regard de batracien graisseux pour perdre totalement la boule… »

Riant silencieusement – eh oui, le Rémus Lupin est classe même dans ces moments d'hilarité – le préfet daigna enfin sortir le bout de son nez de son antre de laine et de coton. De toute évidence, il lui aurait été impossible de réprimer son fou rire plus longtemps – si ce n'est en se laissant mourir d'asphyxie, ce qui n'était, pour l'instant tout du moins, pas sur sa liste de choses à faire. Ses trois amis se tenaient à son chevet, la mine radieuse. Là, comme toujours à l'approche de la pleine lune. Rémus se dit, qu'au fond, il serait presque fier de les avoir si seulement ils pouvaient apprendre à réveiller les personnes endormies de manière disons, plus traditionnelle.

Sirius, sa cravate solidement nouée autour du crâne à la manière d'un aventurier, tenait entre ses bras une pile, pour le moins impressionnante, de confiseries en tout genre : Patacitrouilles, Plumes en sucres, Dragées surprises, Sucettes au goût de sang, réglisses acidulés et autres sucreries de provenance plus hasardeuses, que James – l'as des enchantements, comme on le surnommait - s'était sans doute amuser à ensorceler. Rémus s'autorisant à prendre une Chocogrenouille, approcha une main blafarde et tremblante du petit trésor hyper glucosé. Sirius fit la moue.

« On t'aura déjà vu plus reluisant mon p'tit Moony » Lâcha James en enfournant trois Patacitrouilles entières dans le trou béant qui lui faisait office de bouche. « T'as c'mme un ai' du Moine G'as aujou'd'hui. »

« Je voudrais pas jouer les martyrs, mais la pilule passe franchement mal cette fois. Comme l'impression que la potion ne fait plus vraiment effet, tu vois ? Je me surprends même à avoir envie d'un bon steak bien saignant. Pis je suis même pas sûr de pouvoir tenir sur mes jambes, ce qui est relativement embêtant pour ce soir. »

« Bah je te porterai jusqu'au Saule Cogneur » Murmura James avant de rajouté d'une voix tonitruante. « N'oublie pas que c'est de James Potter, dont on parle. Du grand Prongs. Tiens, tâte moi ces biceps ! On en mangerait presque. »

Puis la cloche sonna, annonçant la reprise des cours pour le reste de l'après-midi - à savoir les soixante minutes de supplice latent qui allaient de paire avec le mot « potions ». James, qui une fois de plus avait malencontreusement oublié de rédiger ses trois parchemins sur les propriétés de l'Actéa Ractemosa, sortit en trombe de l'infirmerie. Peter le suivit bientôt, adressant un timide signe de sa main potelée à Rémus. Ne restait plus que Sirius, la mine sombre derrière sa montagne de friandises. Il déposa son joli paquetage aux pieds du malade avant de s'asseoir sur le lit - se laisser tomber serait en fait beaucoup plus proche de la réalité.

« Tu devrais y aller aussi, Sirius. » Déclara Rémus après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant. « Pis, fait pas cette tête là, je vais finir par croire que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. »

« Pouah ! Prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités. Je te l'ai déjà dit une bonne dizaine fois, Lupin : relation d'intérêt, rien de plus. Tu connais le deal : je te ramène des bonbons une fois par mois et tu m'aides en métamorphose. »

« Donc, si on part sur cette hypothèse et que je prends en compte la quantité étonnante de Dragées Surprises et autres Plumes en sucre que tu as fait l'exploit d'avaler ces dix dernière minutes, ton prochain devoirs devrait tenir en dix lignes - proportionnellement à ce que tu m'as déjà piqué. » Répondit Rémus tout sourire.

« Oh non ! » Sanglota aussitôt le jeune Black, en se jetant littéralement dans le bras de son ami. « Me fais pas ça, Moony. On est ami, hein ? »

Sirius passa ses mains autour de Rémus, et appuya son front contre le sien, plongeant par la même occasion un regard sombre, pour le moins déstabilisant, dans les yeux mi-clos de son camarade. Rémus sentit ses joues se colorer malgré lui. Bien sûr, il avait l'habitude des épanchements de tendresse de Sirius (à vrai dire, après presque sept ans de cohabitation quasi-permanente, il avait amplement eu le temps de s'y accoutumer), mais à chaque fois, c'était la même rengaine qui se répétait : son cœur se lançait dans une sorte de rodéo fou, son visage s'empourprait et sa langue se mettait à fourcher à chaque fin de phrase. Rémus se força à soutenir la vision des prunelles grises de Sirius, espérant ainsi parvenir à dissimuler sa gêne.

« Bah voilà, Moony. » Railla le brun, en lui déposant un léger baiser sur la joue. « Il en faut peu pour que tu reprennes des couleurs. »

Il regagna la porte en sautillant comme un cabri.

Rémus se liquéfia sur place, la face aussi cramoisie que la cravate de son uniforme. Il ferma ses paupières, tenta de réguler sa respiration un peu trop rapide. Il n'y avait aucune raison de se mettre dans des états pareils. Non, vraiment pas de quoi devenir si fébrile. Allons, Rémus.

Après quelques secondes, il parvint finalement à se calmer, recouvrant l'habituelle sérénité qui lui avait toujours collé à la peau comme une parfaite sangsue. Il soupira :

« Ah, tu n'es qu'un sombre abruti, Rémus Lupin… »

Un abruti certes, mais un abruti heureux.

Il s'endormit, un faible sourire au coin des lèvres. Sourire que ni Morphée, ni la perspective même de la longue nuit qui l'attendait, ne parvinrent à ternir.


End file.
